1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aeronautical turboshaft engines and is more particularly concerned with the suspending of a turboshaft engine from the structure of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an aircraft, a turboshaft engine such as a turbojet engine may be fixed at various points to the structure of this aircraft. For example, it may be fixed under the wing by means of a pylon which provides the interface between the engine and the aircraft. In general the assembly that performs the suspension function comprises a forward suspension and a rear suspension with attachment points on the engine in two planes perpendicular to the engine axis. The various forces that pass through the two suspensions are distributed between front and rear. The plane of the forward suspension passes through the front hub and what is known as the intermediate casing and the plane of the rear suspension passes through the rear hub and what is known as the exhaust casing.
For example, in the case of under-wing mounting, the forward or rear suspension generally comprises a transverse beam connected by link rods to the engine exhaust casing.
Suspensions are, for example, known from Application FR 2 925 016 in the name of the Applicant Company. The beams form massive elements within the airplane structure because they have to have considerable mechanical strength properties in order to be able to support the engine under the airplane; in the prior art, they have generally been made of metal alloys such as Inconel 718®. They also, because of their considerable volume, have a deciding influence on the main cross section of the nacelle that surrounds the engine.